Wreck-It Ralph: The 12 Games of Christmas
by heroes1202
Summary: Even the folks at Litwak's Arcade enjoy the holiday season. Enjoy checking out these songs, sung by the likes of Ralph and his friends from the film. All songs belong to their original owners and this is for fun purposes.
1. Song 1: When Can I See You Again

**__****_Wreck-It Ralph: The 12 Games of Christmas_**

**_Song 1: When Can I See You Again? - By: Cast of "Wreck-It Ralph"_**

**_RALPH: _**_Hey-o everybody! Wreck-It Ralph in da house!  
_**_VANELLOPE: _**_Hey hey! Vanellope von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush, at yer service!  
_**_CALHOUN: _**_Sargeant Calhoun...reporting for duty._

**_FELIX: _**_Uhhh...Fix-It Felix here? Jimminy Jamminy?  
_**_RALPH: _**_Anywho, if you're listening to our voices, you've just joined in the "Wreck-It Ralph: 12 Games of Christmas" performance!_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Yeah! That's where we, the humble folks at Litwak's Arcade, unveil our top favorite songs of the holiday season with you! Maybe some songs you know? Maybe some you just heard?_

**_RALPH: _**_Anyway, time to kick off this bash with a "personal favorite" of mine from my movie. Kick it guys!_

**_RALPH: _**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you

**_VANELLOPE: _**Go see the world cause it's all so brand new

**_FELIX: _**Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine

**_CALHOUN: _**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to

**_ALL: _**Fly!

**_RALPH: _**Welcome to the rhythm of the night

**_VANELLOPE: _**There's something in the air you can't deny

**_RALPH: _**It's been fun but now I've got to go

Life it way too short to take it slow

**_FELIX: _**But before I go and hit the road

**_BOTH: _**I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?

**_VANELLOPE: _**Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

**_RALPH: _**Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can I see you again?

**_RALPH: _**Joined at the hip

**_VANELLOPE: _**Yeah, your sidekick needs you

**_FELIX: _**Life is a trip down the road that leads you

**_CALHOUN: _**Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed

**_RALPH: _**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

**_VANELLOPE: _**Welcome to the rhythm of the night

**_CALHOUN: _**There's something in the air you can't deny

**_FELIX: _**It's been fun but now I've got to go

**_VANELLOPE: _**Life it way too short to take it slow

**_FELIX: _**But before I go and hit the road

I gotta know, 'til then

**_RALPH AND VANELLOPE: _**When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can i see you again?

**_RALPH: _**Don't close your eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

**_VANELLOPE: _**Welcome to the rhythm of the night

**_FELIX: _**There's something in the air you can't deny

**_CALHOUN: _**So let me know before I wave goodbye

**_ALL: _**When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

**_RALPH: _**It's been fun but now I've got to go

**_VANELLOPE: _**Life it way too short to take it slow

**_FELIX AND CALHOUN: _**But before I go and hit the road

**_RALPH AND VANELLOPE: _**Tell me when

**_ALL: _**When can I see you again?

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Whoo boy! Those are some pipes ya got there Ralphie boy! You think you're gonna be able to last the entire time?  
_**_RALPH: _**_You kidding me? I have THE biggest voice of everyone in Niceland. I think I can withstand all these "silly songs"._

**_FELIX: _**_Well, we'll just have to see...won't we Ralph?_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_(chuckle)_


	2. Song 2: We're A Mean Pair

**__****_Wreck-It Ralph: The 12 Games of Christmas_**

**_Song 2: We're A Mean Pair - By: Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope _**

**_VANELLOPE: _**_You know something Ralphie boy?_

**_RALPH: _**_What's that squirt?_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Ever since the day I met you...there's something I ALWAYS wanted to tell you. And I think its about time it came out._

**_RALPH: _**_Heh. That's funny. I've been wanting to tell you how much of an annoying little girl you were too!_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Then let's see what you got tough guy! Oh, by the way..._

**VANELLOPE: **You're a mean one, Wreck-It Ralph

**_RALPH: _**_Oh really?_

**VANELLOPE: **You really are a heel

You're as cuddly as a cactus,

You're as charming as an mule, Wreck-It Ralph

You're a bad banana with a MUD covered peel!

**_RALPH: _**_Ha! I can do better than THAT!_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Really? Let's see ya TRY._

**RALPH: **You're a monster, Vanellope

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Oh! What you talking about?_

**RALPH: **Your heart's an bottomless hole

Your brain is full of cobwebs

You got garlic in your soul, Vanellope

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine foot candy cane

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Oh you did NOT just say that!_

**VANELLOPE: **You're a vile one, Wreck-It Ralph

You have brick chunks in your smile,

**_RALPH:_**_ Whoa! Whoa! What do you think? I EAT them?_

**RALPH: **You have all the tender sweetness of a brain dead crocodile, Wreck-It Ralph!

Given the choice between the two of you,

I'd take that nitwit crocodile!

**_RALPH: _**_Oh ho! You sure got some nerve twerp! Well, I can top that!_

**RALPH: **You're a foul one, Vanellope

You're one stanky wanky skunk!

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Wh-What?! (*smells herself*)_

**RALPH: **Your heart is full of rotten candy

Your soul is full of gunk, Vanellope!

The three best words that best describe you,

Are as follows, and I quote...

Stink!

_(Vanellope gasps)_

Stank!

_(Vanellope gasps)_

Stunk!

_(Vanellope gasps)_

**_VANELLOPE: _**_R-Really?_

**VANELLOPE: **You're a rotter Wreck-It Ralph

You're the king of sinful sots

**_RALPH: _**_What does that even mean?_

**VANELLOPE: **YOUR heart's a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots

Wreck-It Ralph!

**_RALPH:_**_ Hmph!_

**VANELLOPE: **Your brain is a appalling dump heap

Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of stinky rubbish imaginable,

Mangled up in tangled up knots!

**_RALPH: _**_Yeah? Heh. Well, that's how we USED to see each other._

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Heh heh! Yeah! That's for sure!_

**BOTH: **You nauseate me, Wreck-It Ralph!/Vanellope!

With a noxious super nos

You're a crooked jerky jockey and you drive a crooked horse, Wreck-It Ralph!/Vanellope!

**_BOTH: _**_(Laughing)_

We're a three-decker sauerkraut

And toadstool sandwich,

With arsenic sauce!

**_RALPH: _**_So...wait. Which of us is which?  
_**_VANELLOPE: _**_(laughing) What? You kidding stink brain? You're the sauerkraut!_

**_RALPH: _**_Then I guess that makes you the rancid little toadstool!  
_**_BOTH: _**_(laughing)_


	3. Song 3: Hope

_****__****__Wreck-It Ralph: The 12 Games of Christmas_

**_~ Song 3: Hope - By: Vanellope von Schweetz ~_**

**_VANELLOPE: _**_Can I tell you something? Ever since I was still "the Glitch" to everyone in Sugar Rush, when Christmas came around, I didn't really give a care about the big important things. All I ever wished for...was hope that, maybe, Santa would look down on me...hope that I would make friends one day..._

**_VANELLOPE: _**Hope is waking Christmas dawn

Knowing Santa's been and gone

Hope can make our wishes come true

Maybe fill our stockings too

**_VANELLOPE: _**_(chuckle)_

**_VANELLOPE: _**Hope is knowing what will be

Underneath the Christmas tree

Hope is when your laughter rings

Hope's a sharing thing

**_VANELLOPE: _**Hope brings cheer and Santa's sleigh bell rings

Hope can hear the voice of angel's singing

Hope is like a dream you make

It's a dream when you're awake

**_VANELLOPE: _**Everyone needs hope because

Hope believes in Santa Claus

**_VANELLOPE: _**_I mean...we've got to have hope, right?_


End file.
